Don't Come, New Year!
by MeridaFaeScott
Summary: It seemed to take forever for the count down to come. Caitlyn was willing it to not happen, she was pretty sure the next year was going to suck.


**It's been forever and a day since I've posted anything. It's been a thousand years since I've even written anything. So, here's something for New Years! I realize I failed to put up even one thing for Christmas… I feel the shame (not really). You can blame chronic writer's block for that. **

** Happy New Year, everyone! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing, at all.**

It was fairly warm for being December 31st, and Caitlyn appreciated the fact that she wouldn't have to wear a coat as she headed out. Her leather jacket was just enough to keep her comfortable as she walked along the sidewalk. Had she not been wearing her favorite pair of converse, she would have been dragging her feet.

New Years Eve was supposed to be exciting, right? Well, it wasn't. At least, not in Caitlyn's mind. Jason was married now, so had even less time to hang out with her. Shane was as annoying as ever. Caitlyn chose not to have much to do with Mitchie. Tess was off on tour. Everyone was busy with their exciting lives. Nate had been acting strange. She was afraid it had something to do with Dana.

She hated being wrong, but hoped desperately that she was in this case. Unfortunately, Caitlyn didn't think so. She was afraid the new year would bring news of Nate and Dana together…

She shook her head with a scowl and shoved the thoughts aside. There was no reason to think that way-she shouldn't care so much! But she did. A cool wind blew her loose curls into her face, and she brushed them away in frustration.

The house was big and impressive, making Caitlyn stop to look at it for a few moments before going up the steps to the porch. Why had Nate invited her to their New Year's Even party again? So he could ignore her for Dana once again?

She knocked.

Jason let her in, giving her one of the tightest hugs she'd ever received before his new wife came up smiling and holding conversation with Caitlyn for a few minutes. Caitlyn watched in mild amusement as they held hands and playfully teased each other before excusing herself.

She hoped Nate and Dana wouldn't be like that. The thought made her sick.

"Cait," she felt a firm grip on her arm and turned around, unable to push back the smile at seeing Nate, "Glad you came. You didn't sound so sure when I called to invite you…"

"Yeah," she shrugged, glancing around in search of the pretty face Nate seemed so caught up by, "Well, I'm here." Caitlyn half smiled, "Anyone else I know here?" The room was crowded and full of cheerful conversation and laughter.

"Just the usual," he began to lead the way through the crowd, "Dana's around somewhere." Nate missed the roll of her eyes at his mentioning the other girl's name.

"Really, Nate?" Caitlyn couldn't stop herself- a bad habit she had never quite managed to break, "Can't you go five second without mentioning her? I only just walked in the door."

Nate stopped abruptly, almost having her run into him. If it weren't for Caitlyn reaching out at the last minute to catch her balance, she would have tripped into him. It didn't pass her notice that her hands had ended up on his chest.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked simply. There was no accusation, irritation, or teasing in his tone. Simple curiosity. And maybe that was what made Caitlyn suddenly uncertain.

"You can be obsessed with whomever you want, Nate, but other people will get annoyed if it's all you ever talk about," Caitlyn snapped defensively. She felt small under his intense eyes that were searching her face.

"I'm not obsessed," he looked mildly surprised when he finally spoke, "What're you talking about?"

"It's always Dana this or Dana that," Caitlyn finally dropped her hands from his chest, realizing she had waited a bit too long to do so, "You think I care? It can get pretty annoying."

Nate chuckled and Caitlyn felt herself blush, but her irritation rise, "Good. Great. Laugh at me, Nate, because that really makes me less annoyed with you," she huffed, "You know what? Never mind. Maybe I shouldn't have come. Maybe I should go. Maybe you should go find Dana and-"

"_Cait,_" Nate closed his eyes in what appeared to be frustration, "Stop getting so upset so easily. Why do you keep bringing Dana up? I don't-"

"Shut up, Nate," Caitlyn said simply before turning and walking off. She wasn't sure if she was angry, hurt, or embarrassed. Either way, she half expected Nate to chase after her or something.

But he didn't.

She couldn't get herself to leave, though. At least here, with all the people and noise she could distract her mixed up thoughts. If she were home alone, she'd just be moping and upset.

It seemed to take forever for the count down to come. Caitlyn was willing it to not happen, she was pretty sure the next year was going to suck. She'd never admit it out loud, but she couldn't stand the thought of Dana and Nate going out.

Everyone started counting enthusiastically, but Caitlyn stood in the back of the room with her arms wrapped around her. Maybe things wouldn't be too horrible this new year. Maybe she wouldn't have to see Nate and Dana together that much. Though, she hated the thought of not seeing Nate much.

She sensed him standing behind her before she even felt his hands on her arms. The touch was so light that Caitlyn almost didn't notice at first. Was he going to apologize? Demand to know why she was so upset? Caitlyn remained stiff as she stared in front of her, listening to the count down getting closer and closer.

"…3!...2!..."

"You really need to learn to admit when you're jealous, Caity," she shivered when she felt Nate whisper in her ear almost inaudibly. But for some reason, she couldn't help but smile ever so slightly as the crowd screamed out.

"Happy New Year!" the entire room seemed to shout in unison and Caitlyn turned to look at Nate skeptically, blushing when his arms wrapped around her waist, bringing their faces a little too close for comfort.

"I wasn't jeal-" she began to defend herself, but Nate's soft lips on hers interrupted her defensiveness. Caitlyn wrapped her arms around his neck without even thinking.

Maybe this New Year wouldn't be so bad, after all.

**Typical, typical. I think my stories are far too redundant. Maybe this is one reason I haven't written in a thousand years. Hopefully 2011 will hold some creative ideas for me to use. Hopefully.**

** I'm gonna start killing people off in my stories-that'd give it a nice dash of dismal. Something different from the usual fluff I write. I don't know why I even write fluff. It's stupid and unrealistic. Hah.**

** Have fun celebrating the New Year, everyone! But don't be stupid and get drunk. Trust me, it's possible to have tons of fun without drinking. xD**


End file.
